Up in Smoke
by gravityneverfalls
Summary: With the Mystery Shack burnt down, Dipper was left with nothing but a question: Who did it?
1. Chapter 1

Dipper was awakened by the smell of burning.

Not the burnt bacon kind of burning, or the fireplace kind of burning. It was the kind of burning that set off senses in the back of your mind and yelled RUN at the top of its lungs.

Dipper scrambled out of his bed and toward Mabel's.

"Mabel! Mabel, wake up!" He screamed.

She immediately sat up. She usually wouldn't have been so quick, but she could sense that something was going on.

She grabbed Dipper's hand and let him pull her with him down the stairs.

Dipper started coughing aggressively. There was a thick layer of smoke in the living room.

"It's in the shop, Dipper," Mabel said, recognizing the problem.

Dipper was still coughing and Mabel's eyes had started to water.

"Dipper, where do we go?" She asked her brother anxiously.

He pointed in the direction of the back door, but then shook his head as the flames started to lick out the door of the shop and towards the opposite wall.

Mabel by then had started to cough herself. The cloud of smoke was growing thicker and there was no way out besides the second story window, from which she would jump and die.

_This is it,_ she was saying silently to herself. _We're going to die right now, in this room._

She grabbed Dippers hand and began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy was walking through the woods to the Mystery Shack. It was early in the morning, so when she saw the thick black clouds rising up against the clear sky she knew that something was wrong.

She ran the rest of the way, and when she saw the orange flames eating away at the roof she nearly started crying. She then proceeded to take her phone out and call 911.

When she finally heard the sirens after, to her, what felt like forever, she was full on sobbing. Dipper and Mabel were in there. What if it was too late. . .

After watching the firemen battle with the fire for about seven minutes Wendy was getting very anxious.

She sat there in the grass, her hands stuffed into her pockets, watching Dipper and Mabel's unconscious bodies being loaded onto an ambulance.

Her heart was racing, her mind frantic, not knowing if they were okay or not.

* * *

Wendy sat uncomfortably in the waiting room chair. Stan had made his way to the hospital and was in the room with Dipper and Mabel. He refused to tell anybody where he had been when the fire had started.

Apparently they were both okay. Dipper had a minor burn on his calf, but was otherwise unharmed.

"Wendy," Stan said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "You can go see them if you want."

Wendy jumped up in her chair and nearly jogged to their room.

His left calf was bandaged, as she had expected. Mabel's sleeping form was laid on a cot next to Dipper, who was in the one bed in the room.

Wendy smiled. Even in a life-or-death situation they were inseparable.

Wendy approached the bed Dipper was in, and his sleeping eyes opened as soon as she started toward him, as if he could sense her presence next to him.

"Hey Wendy," he said surprisingly clearly. "You came."

She nodded. "Why wouldn't I? I was really worried about you guys. As soon as I saw the smoke I-"

"Wait," Dipper started, "it was you who saw the fire and called 911?"

Wendy managed a sad nod, remembering the drop in her stomach when she saw the dark clouds burning through the normally clear sky.

Dipper bit his lip. "You do realize that you saved us, right? If you hadn't seen the smoke. . . we would be dead by now."

Wendy began to tear up once again. Even just the thought of Dipper and Mabel dead was too hard for her to bear.

She reached out and touched Dipper's arm, and she watched as he slowly slid his arm up and grabbed onto Wendy's hand.

Dipper smiled. "Hey, Wendy, we're okay. We're alive. I'm here."

Wendy smiled back; the third one was directed at her, she knew that. Dipper was alive and here. In that moment, that was all she needed to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

The Mystery Shack had been burnt pretty good.

Most of the back of the building was charred, but not ruined. The front, however, was completely gone.

So when the twins left the hospital a week or so later (Mabel had refused to leave without Dipper), they didn't have a place to live.

Grunkle Stan had barely left the hospital, if he had even left at all, and didn't really consider the issue until it presented itself to him.

They didn't have any place to go. Soos didn't have a place of his own, and every family member and "friend" he had (he had very little of both) didn't live anywhere close to Gravity Falls.

Stan, Dipper, and Mabel were sitting in his car, which was still parked in the hospital lot. He let out a large sigh and looked out the window. It was dark out, but he could see her red hair hanging down her back. His mind nearly jumped, as did he as he climbed out of the car and ran towards her.

"Wendy!" He called.

She stopped walking and turned around. "Hey Stan, what up?"

He cracked his knuckles against his palms. "Is there any chance that the kids and I could stay at your house for a while? I've got nowhere to go, with the shack burned down and  
all. . ."

Wendy was silent for a moment. Stan clenched his teeth, worried that he had blown their last chance.

She finally shrugged. "If you give me a ride there then you can stay."

He nodded his head eagerly, then motioned back to his car, which they then started towards.

Wendy crawled into the backseat next to Dipper, who smiled and took her hand as soon as she sat down.

"What's going on?" He whispered as Stan started the old car.

Wendy squeezed his hand. "You guys are gonna stay at my place until Stan can get the shack fixed."

Dipper nodded, excited yet terrified. He could barely handle seeing Wendy a few hours a day, he doubted living under the same roof would make things any better.


	4. Chapter 4

As it turned out, Wendy had a whole building to herself.

Having nothing but brothers, it made sense, but also further intimidated Dipper.

The building had originally been a garage, which meant that there was only one room (minus a tiny bathroom in the corner), which meant that he and Wendy would be living in the SAME ROOM. Dipper was more than a little nervous.

It also didn't help that he now walked with crutches due to the burn on his leg. He thought it made him seem less able (even though it was partly true), and that's exactly what he didn't want.

Dipper sat in his sleeping bag on the floor at one in the morning, trying to keep his breathing steady while simultaneously running his fingers over his bandaged leg. He had just began to dose off when he heard Mabel's voice call out to him.

"Dipper?"

He sat up and turned to Mabel, who's sleeping back was positioned somewhat behind him.

"Yeah Mabel?"

"I had a nightmare."

Dipper unzipped his sleeping bag. "About what?"

"About what would've happened if we hadn't made it out."

Mabel took in a shrill breath that pierced Dipper's ears. He chewed on his lip, and, using his one good leg, began to scoot over to Mabel.

"But we made it out," he said as he put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"I know," she whispered this time, then buried her face into Dippers chest. He put another arm around her.

"We're gonna be okay," he said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper awoke at ten o'clock the next morning. He was laying on top of Mabel's sleeping bag, but Mabel was no longer there, nor was Grunkle Stan. Wendy, however, was sitting at a small desk in the opposite corner of the room.

Dipper ran his fingers through his hair and anxiously glanced around the room, trying to remember the location of his crutches, which proved to be much harder than he thought.

He sighed in frustration then, once again using his good leg, scooted over to the side of Wendy's unmade bed and attempted to pull himself up. He managed to get himself into a standing position, but when he took his first step forward, his knee buckled and he fell back to the floor.

Wendy turned around in her chair, hearing the fall.

"Well, good morning Dipper," she said, holding back a laugh.

"Morning, Wendy," Dipper replied, not meeting her gaze.

She got up from her chair and (very quickly, I might add) found Dipper's crutches. She then helped him up and handed them off to him.

Dipper smiled. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

The twin glanced around again. "Where's Mabel and Grunkle Stan?"

Wendy sat down on the edge if her bed and Dipper followed suit, laying his crutches down on the floor beside him.

"Mabel said she was going to meet her friends, but I'm not sure about Stan. He left before I woke up."

Dipper drummed his fingers on his knee. That was odd. Stan usually didn't get up before eleven, much less leave before that hour.

Dipper couldn't think of any possible place that he would want to be. Stan didn't have any friends as far as he knew, and it didn't sound like he was with Mabel.

Dipper grabbed one of his crutches, hobbled over to his "suitcase" (it was really a plastic bag with his only current outfit inside) and went into the tiny bathroom in the corner to change. At the moment he was still too in shock about the previous week to be curious or even care about where Stan was.

He emerged from the bathroom and went to grab his other crutch.

"Where are you going?" Wendy asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"To the Mystery Shack," Dipper replied simply. He started out the door.

"Why?"

He stopped. He didn't know exactly why. Maybe to confirm that yes, this was his real life he was going through. Maybe just simply to reminisce.

Dipper stayed silent.

"Well, I'm coming with you." Wendy pulled her boots on and went to stand next to Dipper.

"Why?" The question was asked again.

Wendy put a hand on his shoulder. "Partially because I don't think it's the best idea for you to go alone in your current state, and partially because I want to."

Dipper shrugged, then continued out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Dipper nearly collapsed again at the sight.

Whatever he was looking for wasn't there, the only thing that was was the memories that he had attempted to leave behind.

Dipper felt Wendy's hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's not your fault."

"I know. I just hate to see you- and everyone else for that matter- so upset."

"It'll pass eventually." Hopefully.

Wendy walked closer toward the piles of rubble and started to sift through one.

Dipper walked (if it really could be called that) to her side.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

She didn't reply. She continued picking through the remnants of the Mystery Shack.

"What are you looking for?" He asked Wendy, or maybe he was asking himself. What am I looking for? He asked himself. I don't even want to know anymore. I just want to sleep. Yeah, that sounds good. Maybe I'll wake up and things will be better.

He started away from where Wendy stood.

"I can't do this," he said aloud. "I. . . I don't know what I expected to find here. Let's just leave." He started walking faster.

"Wait." Wendy's voice pierced the cool air. "I found something. Dipper, you have to see this."

He turned his head, and found that Wendy was standing next to a large hole in the ground.

"Woah."

"I know. It looks like it leads somewhere."

Wendy knelt down and stuck her head closer to the pit.

"Holy crap, there's a whole room down there. Like, with a computer and a bunch of other stuff." Wendy said, sitting up.

Dipper made his way over to Wendy and peered into the hole. "Oh my god."

She was right. There was large desk, a computer, and what seemed to have been a glass window, which was now just a few shards of glass barely hanging onto pieces of wood.

He looked to the ground above the underground room. It was positioned exactly under where the vending machine used to be.

"So that's why," he said in realization.

"Huh?"

"The vending machine. It must have been an entryway to that room. No wonder Stan always kept people away from it."

Wendy nodded. "Makes sense."

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "You're not gonna question me or anything?"

She shook her head. "Judging by previous instances, it's really not worth it."


	7. Chapter 7

Dipper and Wendy were sitting on the floor when Stan walked through the door.

"Where've you been all day?" Dipper asked.

Stan shrugged.

"Well, Wendy and I went back to the shack today."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And we found something."

Stan cleared his throat, glancing between him and Wendy. "What'd you find kid?"

"A room. Under the shack."

Stan raised his eyebrows.

"Grunkle Stan, I know that you knew about it."

He hesitated. "I. . . yeah, I did."

"Then why didn't you tell us?"

Stan rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, I just. . . I needed some privacy, okay? What with you and your sister moving in. I was used to living alone."

Dipper nodded, not completely convinced.

"Where were you when the shack burned down?"

Stan sighed. "Look, I don't wanna talk about it."

"Well I do. Where were you Grunkle Stan? We could have died for gods sake!"

"I know!" Stan yelled. "That's why I don't wanna talk about it! I almost lost you two, and you're the only family that I have left!"

Stan walked out the door and slammed it behind him.

"Who knew Stan had a heart under that suit of his," Wendy said jokingly.

Dipper shook his head. "Wow."

"Yeah. But we still have no idea what that room is or where he was all day."

"Pessimism? After that?"

Wendy chuckled. "Sorry, sorry."

There was a long pause.

"Did you ever think that maybe someone purposely lit the shack on fire?" Wendy asked slowly, as if the words were extremely hard to pronounce.

There was another pause.

"No, I hadn't. Who would do that?"

Wendy didn't answer.

Dipper began to mentally go through the list of potential fire starters in Gravity Falls. Soos? Clumsy, but not that clumsy. Blendin Blandin? Probably in some futuristic prison. Robbie? Not enough guts.  
Gideon. . .? Gideon.

"Gideon."

Wendy turned. "That fat white-haired dude? I believe it."

Dipper smirked. "You weren't kidding when you said that there was no point in questioning me."

Wendy smirked back. "No, I wasn't. But we're gonna need some evidence."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning when Dipper awoke, no one was there.

He hadn't expected to see Stan or Mabel, but he had thought Wendy would've been there.

He went about as usual (if it could be called that) until Wendy came back an hour or so later.

Dipper limped over to her. "Where were you?"

The left corner of her mouth turned up into a half-smile. "Finding our evidence."

Dippers eyes lit up. "At the shack? What'd you find?"

"It's pretty funny, actually." Wendy slid the backpack she had been carrying off of her shoulders and pulled out a fluffy white wig.

Neither of them could hold back their laughter.

"I think that's evidence for more than one circumstance," Dipper said, trying to catch his breath.

Wendy nodded, still laughing.

"We should tell Stan, don't you think?"

Wendy nodded, managing to control her laughter. "It seems like he knows way more than he's letting on."

"Yeah, it does."

* * *

Several hours later, Stan finally walked through the door to be flagged down by Dipper.

"Where have you been all day?" He asked sternly.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Dipper took a deep breath. "Wendy found something at the shack."

She proceeded to walk over and pull the wig back out of her backpack.

At first, Stan looked confused. His face softened, then grew very harsh.

"Gideon?" He asked in a very un-Stan like tone.

Dipper and Wendy nodded.

Stan walked right back out the door, but this time Dipper and Wendy followed.

He swiftly made his way in the direction of Gideon's house. He approached the door and knocked.

"Oh, Stanford, what brings you here?" Bud Gleeful asked in a  
way-too-happy tone.

"I demand to speak to Gideon right now!"

"I'm sorry, but he's not-"

"Did you not hear me?!" Stan yelled. "I AM GOING TO SPEAK TO GIDEON RIGHT NOW!" He stomped his foot with every word. Dipper had never seen him this angry, and he didn't think he ever would.

Bud cringed, then disappeared into the house to come out with none other than Gideon a few minutes later.

"Why, hello Stanford. What brings you-"

"Gideon, how could you?" His voice cracked, as if he was holding back a sob. Stan never cried. Never.

He held up the white wig. "Why would you burn down the Mystery Shack? You knew Dipper and Mabel were in there. What are you trying to gain from nearly killing people?!"

I thought you wanted the shack? Why would you burn it when you knew that DIPPER AND MABEL WERE IN THERE?!" Stan was shaking with rage.

Gideon shook his head, his cheeks growing extremely pink at the sight of the wig. "I figured if I couldn't have the shack, then nobody should."

It looked as if Stan was about to raise his hands in defeat, but at the last second he jerked his hand forward and punched Gideon square in the nose. It began to bleed.

He slowly pointed up to Gideon. "I'm gonna rebuild the Mystery Shack. And you're gonna pay for it. And you will never bother me or my family again. Understood?"

Gideon shook his head, covering his nose with both hands.

Stan then left as quickly as he had come.


	9. Chapter 9

Dipper, Wendy, and Mabel sat on the curb in front of Wendy's house. They had just recounted to Mabel what had happened.

"Sounds like I missed a lot," she said.

Dipper nodded. "Yeah, you did."

"I can't believe Gideon wears a wig. I wonder if he has a whole room full of them. Just wigs."

Wendy laughed.

Mabel stood up and grabbed Waddles from beside her. "Well, I'm gonna go feed this little guy. I'll see you two later."

Dipper turned and watched as Mabel walked down the driveway. He waited until she was out of earshot, then turned to Wendy.

"Um. . . listen, I have to tell you something."

Dipper put his hand on Wendy's knee. He met her eyes, then took a deep breath.

"Look, I really like you okay? I was afraid that if I told you that you would be weirded out because of our age difference."

Wendy's breath caught in his throat. "Dipper, I-I like you too."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I have since I got here."

"You have?"

"Yeah, I have. And I need to tell you something too."

"Okay."

Wendy scooted closer towards Dipper. "Remember that night at the Mystery Shack, during that party? I told you I was freakishly tall. Well, I also happen to be freakishly smart. I skipped two grades, and, well. . .I tell everyone I'm fifteen. It saves me a lot of trouble."

Even in the limited light of the street lamp, Wendy could see the shocked expression on Dipper's face.

"Well, you're a pretty good actor. You definitely had me convinced."

"Yeah. I had- have-a lot of other people convinced too. But I still know. It's kinda hard to hide it sometimes."

Wendy reached for Dipper's hand.

"But it's okay. At least now I told the only person that I ever really wanted to tell."

Dipper was speechless.

"Wait, does that mean you're  
only. . . ?"

Wendy nodded. "Yeah. I'm thirteen."

A smile slowly formed on Dipper's lips.

"Then that means. . . no more age difference."

Wendy nodded. "Yeah. No more age difference."

Dipper squeezed Wendy's hand, feeling a sudden wave of confidence. "Well, uh, in that case, would you like to go out with me?"

Wendy's face lit up. "Yes, yes I would."

Wendy leaned her head against Dipper's shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, just soaking in what had just happened, then got up and started towards the house when Dipper suggested it.

They walked through the door to Wendy's building hand in hand. Mabel immediately caught Dippers attention, looked between him and Wendy and wiggled her eyebrows up and down. Dipper laughed and nodded at his twin, who let out a silent squeal.

Once Mabel calmed herself down, she turned to face Stan, who was sitting in a chair in the corner if the room.

"I heard you told Gideon off pretty good," she said.

Stan adjusted his fez. "I just did what I had to do. I can't imagine what would've happened if I lost you two in that fire."

Mabel gasped over dramatically. "He does love us! Mwahp mwhap!" She poked at Stan's ankles.

"Hey, cut it out." Stan was smiling.

Dipper looked down at his and Wendy's intertwined fingers. Maybe Gideon burning down the shack was a good thing, he thought to himself.

It was true. Gideon's burning of the shack had caused Stan to show how much he really did love Dipper and Mabel, while also simultaneously bringing Dipper and Wendy together. Maybe they didn't have the shack anymore, but that was only I minor detail. When it came down to the worst, they had each other. And that's all that any if them could have ever asked for.


End file.
